I Always Will
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Every morning Arturia gets ready for work, and Diarmuid tries his best to keep her at home a little longer because he loves her. But it's not enough, he's not enough. It takes Diarmuid a lot of courage, but he must leave because he can only be hurt by what Arturia does.


**~Author's Note~**

 **This is a sad story! Warning! I'm sorry! And please enjoy! The inspiration for this was the song I'm Not the Only One by Sam Smith (I used to dislike it bc they played it on the radio too much but I heard it today again and it was so sad!)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **~Ms. AtomicBomb**

* * *

Diarmuid sat silently on the bed as Arturia rounded the room towards the closet. He watched her walk and go about her daily morning routine as if time was slowed down only for him. Her hair was in a ponytail as she fixed her black suit and looked into a long mirror. She was getting ready for what she said was work, but Diarmuid knew better.

Diarmuid slowly stood from the bed and walked to the kitchen where he began to make some food for his wife. It usually happened like this every morning, she would get ready for work and Diarmuid would simply wait for her.

After finishing the breakfast he had made for her, he called her over as he set the plate on the table. She entered the dining room with a soft frown on her peach lips, "Sorry, darling," they decided to lie—those beautiful lips of hers, "I am in a hurry, I have to get to work. I'm sorry."

Diarmuid nodded slowly and gave her a hopeless smile, "Maybe tomorrow?" He asked the same question he would repeat.

Arturia bit her lower lip and nodded, "I will try my hardest."

"Alright, well, you should be off," he spoke as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "See you in the evening."

Arturia nodded again and pecked his lips, "Of course."

Diarmuid forced a smile and nodded, he gave her one last chance as he spoke, "God bless you." Maybe that could make her feel a little guilty, maybe make her regret everything and let her stay a little longer…but it didn't.

Instead, Arturia turned on her heel and left the house in silence. Diarmuid waved her goodbye until her car left the drive way and then his smile dropped. He held onto the railing of the stairs tightly to support himself as he ascended the stairs and walked to his room.

His orange hue gaze dropped from a picture of Arturia and him on their wedding day down to the golden band around his finger. He glances up at his smiling face in the picture and her own grin, but he catches his reflection on the glass and he sees now that the smile on his face is gone and it had not been on Arturia's lips for years.

He took his suitcase out from the closet and slowly opened it as he could see his vision blur. Diarmuid took a deep and shaky breath before stuffing all he could into the suitcase. Everything. He took his clothes, his shoes, anything he thought was important to him.

"Daddy?" His head shot towards the doorway of his room to see his young daughter with her head tilted and her brows furrowed.

He smiled but he knew it was not so convincing as his eyes were ready to shed tears, "Hey baby," he walked towards her and crunched down to her level, "You're up early."

"Where is daddy going?" Her green eyes flickered to the suitcase and then back to him.

He smiled reassuringly as he saw her worried expression, "Daddy is simply going to grandpa's, sweetheart."

"Why is daddy crying?" The little girl asked as she witnessed a tear slowly roll down his cheek.

Diarmuid let out a pained chuckle and shook his head, "No, I'm not crying, men don't cry." He tried to cheer up the frowning girl.

"Is grandpa ill?" She mumbled as she reached her tiny hand towards him and rubbed his cheek.

He could not stop the tears that slid down his cheeks and he shook his head slowly, "Daddy's just hurt, that's all, princess."

The little girl in front of him teared up and sighed, "If daddy's hurt we have to go to the hospital."

"No, no, daddy's hurt on the inside," he put a hand over his heart, "it will get better without a doctor."

"Mommy said that when she broke her leg, the doctor was mad."

Diarmuid shook his head again, "Princess, this is different; I just need to go to grandpa's and I'll get better."

His daughter wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Can I go with daddy?"

He sniffed and tried to stop the tears from his eyes, "Yes, sweetie, of course you can." He slowly lifted her up in the air and walked to her bedroom. He set her down on the bed and started picking out clothes to take along with them. He told her to grab her two favourite toys and to take them with her.

After he had packed everything that he thought he would need, he walked his daughter down the stairs and helped her into the car. He entered the house again and walked up to their bedroom. He saw the picture of their wedding day and took it in his hands.

Rage and bitterness bubbled up inside him and he wanted to throw the picture across the room, but the smiling face of the female calmed him down a little. He loved her still, after all that she had done to him. He would always love her.

He looked back down at his ring and slowly slid it off his finger and left it next to the picture frame. He took one last look at the room and smiled sorrowfully before turning on his cell phone and calling the home phone. He heard it ringing but waited until it hit voicemail so that he could leave a message for his wife.

After wiping tears away, he left the house for good and gave one last glance at the white building before smiling at his daughter and entering the car. He started the engine and slowly left the driveway, letting his daughter sing along to a song on the radio.

Arturia sat in her car for a long while as she played around with the ring around her finger and thought about all she had ever done. She bit her lower lip and started her engine back up before looking at her phone and erasing a contact. She drove to the superstore and ordered a cake as she called in sick for work and then drove home, smiling all the way.

She parked her car in the drive way and pushed open the door as she brought the cake along with her. She had wanted to change for the longest time and it seemed that today was they day to right her wrongs and ask forgiveness from Diarmuid.

"Diarmuid," she sung as she entered the house and set the cake on the kitchen counter, "Sweetie?" she had noted that the breakfast was still on top of the table and the home phone was beeping as it had a message.

"Diarmuid? Morgie?" She called out to her daughter and husband as she played the voicemail. _They must have gone to the park_ , she thought to herself as the message began to play.

"Arturia…" Her head shot towards the phone after hearing that it was her husband that had left the voicemail. "Happy seventh year anniversary." She heard his voice crack and she knew immediately that something was wrong. "I…I wanted to say that, um, that I love you. I love you and I know all that you've done. But… I love you still." She could hear that he was crying and it pained her, "I know about your affair, I know you've stopped loving me about three years ago. I know where you go every day and why you did not stay home today.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being enough for you. For holding you back… I'm sorry for it all. For ever having hurt you. I'm sorry that I was not good enough. I cannot live this life anymore, Arturia, I'm sorry."

Arturia was silent for a long while after the voicemail ended and she raced up the stair and into her bedroom. The closet was half empty—anything pertaining to him was gone and then she ran to her daughter's room where it was in the same condition. She raised a hand to her mouth and shook her head as she she did not want to believe it.

She slowly walked back to her room and looked at the smiling faces of the couple in the photograph and when she saw the other part to her wedding ring next to the photo frame, she let a sob slip from her mouth, "I'm sorry."


End file.
